Aircraft brakes may comprise carbon brake components. The brake system rotor friction disks, stator friction disks, pressure plates, and end plates, for example, may be comprised of carbon fiber and pyrolytic composite materials, forming a carbon structure. Brake system rotor friction disks and stator friction disks comprising carbon fiber composite materials may exhibit varying wear characteristics resulting in part from the materials used in construction and heat treatments applied. Brake components with poor wear characteristics may have relatively short product lives and be associated with more frequent maintenance or replacement.